


Горькая правда

by Laliho



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drama, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-13 15:39:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10516716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laliho/pseuds/Laliho





	

Их всегда тянуло друг к другу. Воздух разве что не искрил и не кололся электрически вопреки законам физики. Не страшно, что Кисе понял все немного раньше, чем Аомине — они уже год играли только друг для друга. Играли, чтобы встретиться в финале чемпионата. Кисе мечтал наконец-то превзойти Аомине, доказать ему свою силу. Аомине же… Наверное, просто хотел еще раз выйти на одну площадку с Кисе. По крайней мере, именно так он однажды объяснил свое рвение. 

Аомине стал совсем прежним: жадным до баскетбола, горячим, смешным. Кисе — несколько раз изменился, распробовал на вкус обидные поражения, но все равно не сдался. Теперь его целью было привести обновленную команду Кайджо к победе — в свой последний школьный год исполнить желание Касамацу-семпая.

Они просто тренировались вместе. Кисе планировал свое расписание так, чтобы на выходных приехать в Токио, к Аомине. Как будто иначе и быть не могло — Аомине, один на двоих баскетбол и кружащий голову азарт. Как будто так могло быть всегда.

Аомине хохотал заразительно, буквально пылал во время их серьезных дружеских спаррингов. Аомине подначивал, учил рисковать, будил желание бежать вперед без оглядки, смеясь и выкидывая эффектные финты. Кисе чудилось, что кожа горит, когда Аомине следил за ним взглядом, внимательно наблюдал за перемещениями мяча из рук в руки. Кисе наслаждался вниманием Аомине, улыбаясь про себя и приговаривая, что сможет удивлять его бесконечно. 

Бесконечно — догонять, чтобы удовольствие никогда не заканчивалось. Кисе слишком привык к тому, что они всегда вместе. Ни разу никто не завел разговора о дружбе, но Кисе порой чуть не начинал пританцовывать от радости, потому что это точно была она. Кто, как не друзья, ведут себя так? Втайне Кисе радовался, что смог занять в жизни Аомине то место, которое раньше занимал Куроко. Смог же? Ведь будь с ним скучно, Аомине не стал бы терпеть и просто ушел.

Кисе давно взял за правило быть честным с собой и потому признался себе, что хочет не только превзойти Аомине, но и, сделав это, предложить ему бежать дальше вместе. Если Аомине поймет, почему Кисе так этого хочет.

Аомине решил все по-своему. Кисе не отрицал, что сам мог оказаться тому виной, не заметить, как Аомине слишком увлекся их баскетболом, их дружбой, им. Аомине всегда был похож на хищника, он просто чувствовал и действовал, слушая инстинкты. Он вряд ли мог их контролировать. Ему сложно было противостоять.

Кисе и не пытался, решив, что ему просто кажется, что счастье слишком кружит голову. Кисе делал вид, что ничего не изменилось, и смеялся, когда Аомине сгребал его в объятия и ерошил ему волосы. Кисе жаловался на растрепанную прическу и шутливо дрался с Аомине. Странно, наверное, что два взрослых парня занимались подобным, но здорово было просто кататься по полу и задыхаться от смеха. И страшно было, когда Аомине застыл над Кисе, внимательно глядя ему в глаза, а потом быстро его поцеловал. Кисе не сразу понял, что это значит, только почувствовал сухие губы Аомине и тепло, исходящее от него. Кисе рассмеялся немного нервно, а когда Аомине потянулся к нему еще раз, испуганно остановил его губы ладонью.

— Что ты делаешь, Аомине-ччи? — почему-то шепотом спросил Кисе. В глазах Аомине что-то вспыхнуло, но он сдержался и так же шепотом ответил:

— Хочу тебя поцеловать.

Это звучало абсурдно, смешно и грустно одновременно. Аомине смотрел на Кисе так открыто и серьезно, что пересыхало в горле и сердце гулко стучало в груди. Аомине находился слишком близко, и Кисе скованно оттолкнул его и присел на пол. 

— Я… Не знаю, что тебе сказать, Аомине-ччи, — растерянно пробормотал Кисе. — Мы же… друзья?

Аомине схватил Кисе за плечо и нетерпеливо выдохнул ему в лицо:

— Нет. Обычно друзей я целовать не хочу.

С его логикой сложно было поспорить. Кисе мог бы легко улыбнуться и перевести все в шутку, если бы Аомине оставил ему хоть одну лазейку для этого. Но Аомине — всегда радостный и немного дикий Аомине-ччи — был слишком серьезен и не пытался получить свое силой, позволяя выбирать. Кисе закрыл ладонью глаза, тихой скороговоркой говоря:

— Но ведь мы же с тобой должны были играть вместе ты же обещал мне и мы правда друзья иначе зачем бы я ездил к тебе каждые выходные и мне нравится проводить время с тобой и я не хочу терять это так зачем же ты такое говоришь Аомине-ччи? 

Кисе почувствовал, как дрожат у него руки. Допустим, он нормально относился к парням, которым нравились парни, — за годы в модельном бизнесе и не такое увидишь. Допустим, он и сам не определился, кто ему нравится больше — парни или девушки. Но Аомине все равно оставался его другом. Друг — это не поцелуи, это важнее и дороже. Друг может быть с тобой всегда. Его слишком больно терять. В голове Кисе не укладывалось, как Аомине умудрился влюбиться. Влюбился же, так?  
Пока Кисе судорожно пытался привести свои мысли в порядок, Аомине сидел и пытливо смотрел на него. Несколько раз он порывался взять Кисе за руку, но останавливался на полпути. 

— Слушай, я не гей, — наконец спокойно сказал Аомине. — Я не знаю, почему так произошло. Просто хочу и все. Тебя хочу, понимаешь, Кисе?  
Кисе кивнул, истерично хихикнув. Чего уж тут непонятного. Но что ему-то делать? Солгать и притвориться, что для него вполне нормально поцеловать своего друга и пойти против своих чувств? Запутать все и самому запутаться? Причинить Аомине-ччи боль сейчас или потом, когда он ему доверится и поверит? Потерять его навсегда?  
Кисе выругался еле слышно и ударил ладонью по полу.

— Я тебя… — начал Аомине, но Кисе жестом попросил его молчать. Глупо было требовать время, чтобы подумать, глупо и почти смешно.  
Аомине — друг Кисе. Аомине — дороже всех для него. Аомине — его главный соперник, самый яркий свет, самый желанный человек. Но даже так — Кисе не думал о нем как о любимом, никогда. Кисе точно не хотел целовать его. И также не хотел ранить.

— Не молчи, — хрипло окликнул его Аомине, и Кисе почувствовал, как становится трудно дышать. 

— Я… не думаю, что смогу ответить на твой поцелуй, — наконец сказал Кисе и спрятал лицо в ладонях. — Для меня это все неправильно, Аомине-ччи. Ты же самый дорогой мне друг. — Кисе криво и ободряюще усмехнулся и замер, ожидая ответа. Послышался мягкий глухой звук, и Кисе сквозь пальцы увидел, как Аомине ложится на пол и раскидывает руки в стороны.

— И ничего не изменится? — глухо проговорил Аомине. — Дружба не может стать чем-то большим?

Кисе сглотнул и убрал руки от лица. Он лег рядом с Аомине, но так, чтобы не коснуться его ненароком. Кисе подумал, что можно все-таки попросить время на ответ. Но тогда ему придется еще несколько дней жить с мыслью об Аомине. Знать, что ответ останется таким же, потому что чувства — не то, что можно легко изменить. Кисе же не привык лгать себе. И раз он считал Аомине своим другом, то не должен был лгать и ему. Возможно, судьба подкинула такое испытание, чтобы Кисе его выдержал — за них двоих. Кисе же сильный, ведь так?

Аомине смотрел на него с осторожной улыбкой и молчал, ожидая ответа. Он словно готов был принять отказ — и наброситься на Кисе от радости, если услышит согласие.  
Голос Кисе дрожал, а глазах стояли чертовы слезы, но он смотрел прямо в потолок и медленно выдавливал из себя одно-единственное слово:

— Нет.


End file.
